Trucks have long been used by businessmen to deliver goods and also by people to move their household possessions. The prior canopies used on trucks are generally of two types, one is a fixed metal canopy and the other is an open truck. The benefit of the fixed metal canopy is to prevent the sun from directly shining, and rain directly falling on goods, but the loading and unloading is very inconvenient because of the limited space. The goods to be delivered are limited by their size so as not to protrude over the canopy.
The open truck has the benefit of easy loading and unloading goods but, on the other hand, the goods will be exposed to sun and rain. Therefore, an assembled canopy has been adapted for the open truck, which maybe assembled or disassembled as a whole. When assembled, it possesses both the same benefits and the defects like the fixed metal canopy, and it has the same benefits and defects like the open truck when disassembled.
The inventor, in view of this, invented this invention which possesses the merits of both the fixed metal canopy and the open truck.